[unreadable] This proposal requests support for the 13th EPITHELIAL DIFFERENTIATION & KERATINIZATION Gordon Research Conference to be held July 13-18th, 2003 at Tilton School, N.H. This conference has been held every other year since 1979 and continues to engage scientists in academia and industry to focus on basic science and applied research in epithelial biology. The specific aims are to 1) to build on a solid tradition of defining the most important problems and opportunities at the frontiers of epithelial biology and facilitating interactions and discussion that explore new research areas, 2) to nurture the development of young investigators who will in turn continue this tradition, 3) to ensure that the field remains vibrant and receptive to concepts and advances in related fields by bringing in and encouraging cross talk among investigators in these fields. The proposed schedule for 2003 reflects the continued, remarkable progress in cutaneous biology and other areas of epithelial morphogenesis and homeostasis. 4) outstanding speakers and chairpersons will participate in the following sessions: 1) Plenary Session on Development, Differentiation and Disease in Stratified Epithelia, 2) Cell Fate and Stem Cell Biology, 3) Morphogenesis of Epidermis and Appendages, 4) Epithelial Cytoskeleton and Polarity: Biological Structure and Imaging in the Epithelium, 4) Adhesion Signaling in Epithelial Differentiation, Migration and Disease, 5) Epithelial Defense, 6) Signaling in Epithelial Development, Differentiation, and Disease. In addition to these major sessions, two Issues Rising Sessions highlighting poster abstracts and two afternoon workshops on stem cells and epidermal appendages will cap off the program. Funds are requested to support conference fees, and travel expenses of the participants. (ie. speakers, chairpersons, graduate students, and post docs. [unreadable] [unreadable]